<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to My Brother's Arms by Savageandwise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966586">Take Me to My Brother's Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise'>Savageandwise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know We Can't Go Back [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Loch Lomond, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Know We Can't Go Back [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to My Brother's Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/gifts">irreputablyyours</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maybe it would have been nice to hear it from the horse's mouth. Instead of from those vultures in the press. How about that?"</p><p>Liam slurped his beer. "Me and Patsy are getting married," he said.</p><p>Noel rolled his eyes. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and chewed off a hangnail. The crowd outside had started to chant but he couldn't quite make out what they were shouting.</p><p>"She buy that thing?" Noel asked.</p><p>He jerked his chin at the new ring Liam wore, a massive claddagh with a ruby set between those golden hands. He looked down at his own hand. He wore a slimmer, stripped down version of Liam's monstrous new engagement ring. The crowned heart clasped between two hands, a symbol of love, loyalty and friendship. </p><p>"Yeah," Liam said simply. "I chose it and that."</p><p>"Big, innit?" </p><p>"It's rock and roll," Liam said, his eyes flashed defiantly.</p><p>"Fucking ugly is what it is."</p><p>He wasn't really sure why he was picking on the ring. It looked exactly like something Liam would choose. Sentimental but obnoxious.</p><p>"Good thing you don't have to wear it then," Liam said and pushed past him towards the loos. </p><p>Their mam had given each of them the same plain claddagh ring. Paul wore his once maybe. Noel and Liam had always worn theirs. Until today. He didn't care, it's not like a piece of jewellery meant anything. Patsy was just some girl Liam thought he was in love with. Noel was his brother.</p><p>In the bathroom Noel let the water run over his right hand, tried to remove the ring he hadn't taken off in years. His fingers were swollen. He looked up at the mirror. That's what a cunt looks like, he thought. The ring wouldn't budge. Figured.</p><p>"You're a cunt," Liam muttered from behind him, still fastening his belt. He shoved his hands under the stream of water and washed them. </p><p>Noel leaned back against the paper towel dispenser and watched him. He covered his right hand with his left, twisted the ring all the way around so only the smooth gold band showed.</p><p>"Don't fucking call me a cunt, you cunt," Noel said, but his heart wasn't in it. </p><p>"That's what you are," Liam said matter-of-factly, reaching behind Noel for a paper towel. "Fucking green with jealousy, you are."</p><p>"Fuck I'm jealous," Noel scoffed. He put his hands on Liam's chest and shoved him.</p><p>"You are."</p><p>Liam took a breath as if he meant to continue but stopped there, his eyes fixed on Noel's face. He caught Noel's hand, gripped it tight. Tight enough to hurt. As always with Liam, Noel wasn't sure if he meant to attack him or embrace him. And then at last, he stepped closer, too close, leaned in, eyes fluttering shut. He imagined kissing Liam here, practically in the public eye. He couldn't breathe, the idea of it was intoxixating. Noel jerked away as if scalded.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me...you're engaged now," Noel sneered. "Wouldn't want any cunt to walk in and catch you doing summat indecent, like." </p><p>Just before he strode away, he caught that kicked-dog look in Liam's eyes.</p><p>The truth was it stung quite a bit. He generally didn't care who Liam got involved with. He didn't care if he fucked every bird in Scotland. He didn't even care about seeing Liam and Patsy's vapid faces plastered on every front page. Hearing about Liam's impending nuptials from the tabloids though, that was different. Seeing that gaudy engagement ring. Like Liam had secretly upped the stakes and he was playing in the big leagues now. He was leaving Noel behind but he still wanted to kiss him. Noel felt his stomach tighten. He wished he'd let him after all.</p><p>Outside, the crowd had worked themselves up into a frenzy. Noel hung back a bit listening, letting the vibe roll through him. Liam was out there already, sitting on the edge of the stage, clutching a can of beer and gazing out at the masses. He seemed smaller in that black jacket, the hood pulled up. He seemed lost. Noel's feet propelled him on stage as if of their own accord. He found himself standing behind Liam, thousands of people calling out their names. Was there anything better than this? Perhaps.</p><p>Liam was gazing up at him, the question plain to see on his beautiful face. Anyone with an eagle eye might spot it. He didn't give a flying fuck. Noel leaned down, draped his arms around his brother's neck. Everyone could see them. Everyone would know. Patsy could keep her fancy ring. Noel opened his mouth against Liam's. Liam slipped his tongue right in, oblivious to the crowd in front of them. The roar was deafening. He could feel the bass vibrating in his bones. The rest of the world slid away. That's how it always felt, to be kissed by Liam, like they were invincible. They could do anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>